Cherish and Savor
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: She couldn't get his attention much and it drove her mad...that was however until a certain pirate was brought to into the conversation. Will x Elizabeth. Oneshot [Lemon]


Title: **Cherish and Savor**

Author: Lady Casper

Pairing/Fandom: Will Turner x Elizabeth Swann - POTC

Rating: M/ LEMON WARNING! (One-shot PWP)

AN: Written for a friend, this is the first POTC fic for me to write. EVER. And it's not betaed either. Just skimmed.

Disc. Don't Own!

* * *

Elizabeth Swann would have been kissing her beloved with tender loving care as he placed his hands against her center. She would be saying sweet nothings between each gasp as he entered two fingers into her and began to thrust in and out, bringing her to cloud nine. She would have kissed him tenderly on the lips and placed his raging member between her swollen aching folds before slamming her hips into his, making his mouth gape open with sweet surrender to the wave of bliss.

She would have had the best time of her life…if only Will would stop going back and forth in her bedroom quarters trying to figure out a plan to stop the pirates from going to buried treasure of Davy Jones.

Sighing heavily, Elizabeth drummed her fingers against her leg for what felt like forever. There she was sitting her very skimpy nightie that she was planning to save for her honeymoon. Thinking against it, she felt the need to be with her beloved Will before then. With so much risk taking they'd been doing, she just wished to be with him at least once before venturing off to another battle between pirates and creatures of the sea. Instead, she was lying back against the head board of her queen sized bed, watching Will make a hole in her floor.

"Will," she pleaded again with a sweet beckon. He didn't hear her…again.

He mumbled something about trying to figure where Sparrow would go with the Pearl if they had left just before dawn yesterday.

Blowing a piece of hair from her face, she couldn't help grunt unladylike as another plan for fun was pummeled by the famous and yet idiotic Jack Sparrow. She could almost see the grin on his face as he looked her up and down. Most likely if he were to hear that she sat on a bed waiting to be pleasured, he would have pushed Will out the window and done it himself. She snickered seeing a flying Will and a seductive yet drunk Jack try and seduce her into getting into her panties. She would want to pay and see it almost if it weren't for her love of the man standing in front of her. He drummed his fingers against his chin, his eyes hazed. Elizabeth licked her lips. She wanted those fingers inside of her, pleasing her, not scratching his chin and head as he was perplexed.

Jack would have been making her have multiple orgasms by now…

And then a thought washed into her mind.

Smirking, Elizabeth sighed happily, drawing the hearing of her fiancé. "I do wish Jack were here." She said with a crestfallen expression before being replaced with a mischievous smile.

"Why is that?" Will asked as he paced her room. It worked. She had actually drawn his attention to from his erratic thoughts. She had to snicker within as the man's ego was their downfall, words given to her by Jack Sparrow himself.

"Well," she sighed, letting her nightie to slip off her legs so they could be bare and ready for scorching eyes. "Jack Sparrow is so…interesting. Mentally and physically." Elizabeth dropped her tone a bit, making her seem turned on. "Physically very much so." At that Will turned to find his fiancé staring off licking her lips as her legs drew up attractively. His blood boiled though at the mention of Sparrow being the factor in which she reacted like that. Was his Elizabeth attracted to Jack Sparrow?

"You think he's good looking?" He asked, clearing his throat.

Elizabeth turned heated eyes toward him but pretended to see right through him. "Oh, quite so." She looked away again as her mind began to imagine the pirate standing before her, though truly she was picturing Will, he just didn't know it. "His skin when he touched me on the Pearl was so godly; I thought I'd go mad if he didn't put his hands on me more. Luckily he saw my pleading eyes and gave mercy to me." She licked her lips, the little pink tongue peaking out before slipping back in as her back arched a little, pushing out her breasts. "I never felt so alive before when around him."

Turner's eyes slide down to a narrow glare. His woman was being turned on by another man. And in front of his presence no less. It was absurd, and not to mention un-loyal toward him from Elizabeth.

But as his eyes watched her pale skin turn pink with heat, his body began to disobey him. He could already feel his member pulling against his pants and daring to venture between his lover's legs. Actually, correcting, she was a-would-be lover. He hadn't done anything with her…

While his eyes followed her body movements, he finally caught notice to what she wore. A lace made from France, clung to her body. Shaping her breast fondly, he almost was jealous that a fabric could hug her so and not him. He was inching toward the bed a little when the maiden lying on the bed turned her eyes to him. They had fire burning deep within the cores. He could already feel his body being engulfed in the flames. He wanted her. And as his body drew closer to her, the more she seemed excited.

"Oohh," she breathed as he dropped to the bed, his weight shifting her slightly, putting her thigh against his. Immediately, the heat of her body sunk through his pants and into his own skin.

By just a touch of him, she was already getting wetter than she ever thought possible. The truth was, she did find Jack attractive, but she was turned on and in love with the man before her, Will Turner. For God's sake that was another reason added to why she wished to marry him. Why couldn't he see this as well?

"I'm sorry; did you say he pleasured you?" His tone was something wavering from jealousy and desperation. He had to know if it was true. Was he being screwed with behind his back while the pirate stole his beloved? His hand started to shake a bit but he tried to ignore it.

"Oh, well not the way I would have hoped. But still I think a few kisses and the tight squeeze on my-" before she could finish her words were cut short as a mouth covered over hers. Immediately she was pressing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him closer to her. Lifting her chin, she gave better access to her warm cavern as his tongue slipped in to toy with her teasing one.

"He better never lay a hand on you," Will breathed as he nibbled on her bottom lip as his fingers glided down toward her breasts. He slipped his hand past the material of her garment and went straight to teasing her nipple. Elizabeth gasped at the feel of his fingers touching her there. At first she was only caught off guard and was surprised, but as he worked his fingers between his thumb and forefinger, she was arching her back up so far she was almost completely off the bed.

A smirk grew across the man's face at her body's reactions to his ministrations. Switching to her other un-abused nipple, he applied pressure to it as he brought his mouth down and suckled lightly on her clothed nipple making the woman gasp and moan loudly his name.

Yes, he had truly known her motives. Just by the mere way she turned her attention to him quickly. Though he had to admit that she did have his attention and mind working at first, it became apparent the second her eyes looked into his. She was teasing him to get his attention…and it worked. Perfectly. Just like her to make a scheme, which was just another thing he loved about her.

Elizabeth had arched herself so far off the bed that he lost contact with her chest as it was now planted against his. He gulped when her breast squeezed against his chest; her arms swooped under his arms and locked on his shoulders.

"Kiss me Will, kiss me everywhere." She purred as he smiled at the way her face was lazed into that of having pleasure and still yet not being there quite yet.

"As long as I will be the only man to touch you like this," He wavered and Elizabeth scoffed at his arrogance but nodded. She wasn't quite capable of forming anymore words for her future-husband and right now, words were not what she needed.

The room was silent savor the small moans coming from the woman below Will Turner, his mouth was currently lapping at her apex between her legs. She watched with half lidded eyes as Will's head bobbing up and down, making the feel all more erotic to her. She knew she must look like a pompous woman who only wanted sex but the way his hands lightly caressed her inner thighs, stroking them when she jutted upward to get more attention in a certain area, he would lightly stroke to calm her. He was more appealing to her than ever before.

At the feeling of his tongue slipping inside her, she nearly lost all air in her lungs as she felt her body shake with anxiousness. He was driving her insane. The pool of juices spilled into Will's mouth as he explored her flower.

She tasted so good to him; he greedily sank his lips over hers to taste more. Nibbling lightly on her folds, a gush of cream came from her, giving his appetite a teaser.

Deciding he was going to give more than the maiden bargained for, he slipped a finger as his tongue hit the hood of her clitoris making her bottom lift off the bed. He quickly placed his hand flat against her stomach and pushed her back down.

This fine delicate flower was going to bloom…when he wished it.

Elizabeth's gasps were becoming harder as she struggled to get more force against her nether lips, but every time she brought her herself upward, Will would knock her down gently. He was both exhilarating and frustrating at the same time. It drove her mad with sexual frustration. And here she thought he was a gentle and kind man, but instead he was sex demon in bed, who loved to control his women with an iron hand. She was more turned on by this notion that she moaned his name louder, making Will pull away and look up to see her face plastered with joy. She suddenly shouted his name once more as she reached her climax.

Warm hot liquid poured down her lips and onto his hands, he smirked and licked her clean.

"My, aren't you anxious." Will brushed a light stroke down her thigh, making her coil with need. He was the devil, and she the sinner.

And all she wanted was another lash of the whip.

Slipping of his breaches and shirt, he was left in only his boots, which Elizabeth found quite amusing for no known reason. He kicked them off as he climbed to plant a kiss against her lips. A daring tongue darted out to taste him and she found herself enjoying that the taste was mixed with her own.

Will growled when she started to nibble on his lower lip. She was seducing him without even trying. The woman truly was gifted with more than a just a brain. Her body had called to him the day he realized they were no longer children but young adults. The fullness of her breasts as the peaked out at the top of her dresses or how those lips that seemed to glisten in the light and her legs that were longer than he remembered. Those said legs were currently wrapping themselves around his waist, pulling him closer to her body. The feel of his cock sitting at her abdomen and no more than a few inches from her core was more than insanely painful, he was panting. The woman was actually making him lose himself in her body, her goddess like body.

His left hand squeezed her breast making her gasp at the suddenness and then her lower part bucked up, knocking him directly between her folds. Neither of them moved; lungs stilled from breathing as two blue eyes locked with a pair of lustful hazed ones stared back.

Hands slipped together to meld into one as one thrust changed two lives forever.

Will, stilled his motions as his princess tried to adjust to him. It was strange watching her go from a pinched look of pain to slowly blend into that of pleasure. After bucking her hips, Will moved his hips to hers.

The pace was slow as she still had a bit of pain, but as they continued the pain dulled to nothing but a fading memory in her mind. The grip on each other's hand grew tighter as Will pounded into her wet channel. "Will, harder… please…" the woman below panted.

Obliging, he lifted her legs up to her kneecaps were near his head as he pounded into her harder, each thrust making them draw closer to the edge of paradise.

With swift motion, Will turned slightly and entered Elizabeth. The head of his cock drove right in and hit something that made the woman below pray to every god there was as she came. Soon, her folds clamped tightly around his member and milked him into he was screaming his release.

Once he could feel himself grow smaller, he fell to his beloved's chest and kissed her breast that sat above her heart.

"That was wonderful," he panted as he tried to pull himself up and kiss her lips. Elizabeth giggled as she kissed him back.

"And here all I had to do was bring Sparrow up. He comes quite handy." She giggled but was cut off when her fiancé growled and attacked her lips once more, something within her grew and she knew the night wasn't over quite yet.

Her mind couldn't help but thank the pirate 'Jack Sparrow, where ever you are, thank you.'


End file.
